bases anyone?
by angel-from-hell323
Summary: Bella is back in town, and her love of baseball brings her closer than ever with the Cullens. Will Jasper tell her of his past? Lets see how the cheerleaders deal with Bella when they set her off, and who will show up from Bella's past? A/H Enjoy :D


I don't own Twilight…sadly

AH J/B story

Pairs;

J/B

E/A

Em/R

C/Es

J/Ren

Apov.

I heard that the chiefs daughter is moving in with him tomorrow and

I can't wait to meet her. I met her once last summer and she is a great person, perfect for Jasper. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that, hehe oh well,they are going to fall in love at first sight. Okay a little swept away there, anyway I can't wait oooohhhh I have to find Edward now, byebye.

Next day BPOV

So here I am in a new, very small town. At least they have a baseball

team, well better get this over with. I walked out of the house in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red Japanese style shirt, I also wore my red sandals, hey just cause I can play with the big boys doesn't mean I have to dress like them. I got into my baby, a black Ferrari with silver flames on the side and sped off to school. It really wasn't all that hard to find considering how small the town is and all,so I took me about 10 min. I parked my car close to the entrance, beside a silver Volvo and headed off to the office to get my papers.

I walked into the office and noticed that it is rather cozy

Considering how small it looks from the outside. I walked up to the happy go lucky looking woman at the front desk and told her that im new and I am Isabella swan. She gave me my papers and asked me to get a paper signed by all of my teachers and to return it at the end of the day.i walked out of the office and looked down at my schedule, I have English first. I head in the direction I saw on the map and found myself infront of room 204, my new first period class, with .

I walked in and informed the teacher that I am a new student and asked her to sign the paper, she then said that I could call her Miss V, and assigned me a seat. I walked over and sat down to wait for the fesr of the class to show up. I was drawing a picture of a black rose when I heard someone walk in. I didn't bother to look up, so I just continued to draw. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed this person sit in theseat beside me. I looked up and almost gasped, he is gorgous.

Honey blond wavy hair to his ears, bright blue eyes, and I am ranbling now. I stopped my gawking and introduced myself 'hello, I'm isabella swan, call me Bella though.' I said and smiled at him. He looked over at me and I almost melted on the spot, 'hello darlin, Jasper whitlock.' He said with a nod and a smile that made my knees go weak. I nodded my head and then turned my attention back to my rose, well most of my attention that is.

A few minutes later I heard a booming voice in the halls and a feminine laugh along with it. I know those sounds anywhere, I smirked put a finger to my lips towards the teacher and jasper. I walked up to the door and waited for them to open the door.

Emmet was the first to come in so I screamed his name loudly nd I swear he screamed higher than ali. I laughed so hard I had to lean on the desk and I could hear other people laugh to. Then I was tackled in a hug, by rose 'Belllaaaaa, what the hell? Why are you here woman? Give me answers!' she almost yelled into my ear. When she let go of me I heard emmet gasp and I slowly turned my head in his direction, he was smiling a evil smile and stalking towards me.

I jumped over the desks and ran behind jasper 'HELP ME!' I pleaded to him as I grabbed onto his shoulders and used him as a shield to block emmet. He chuckled and said 'anytime darlin' I looked up and saw rose and emmet with wide eyes and their mouths almost touched the ground. 'whats their problem' I whispered to him. He sucked in air sharply and shivered, huh. 'nothing don't worry about it darlin' he said back to me.

They were still frozen on the spot so I walked up to them. I stood infront of emmet and poked his nose, sadly this snapped him out of his daze and grabbed me up in a bone crushing bear hug. 'Em need air to live' I gasped out. He chuckled sheepishly and put me down. I smirked and wrapped him in a hug myself, even tighter than his one and laughed at the face he made. 'bells put me down! Rosie save me!' he boomed. Rose just shook her head at him 'its about time you felt your own hug.' She laughed at him. I put him down and plopped down into my seat again smiling happily. I heard jasper chuckle 'remind me not to get on your bad side' he said and I just smiled innocently at him.

JPOV

Alice has been more hyper than usual lately and she wont tel anyone

why, not even edward. I just shrugged it off. She told good luck this mornin, crazy ass pixie, they should have her head checked out I swear. I am jasper whitlock hale, Roses cousin, from texas. I have never had a girlfriend, havnt even been kissed, neverreally had a crush either. See I don't have a great past, my mother wasn't the best person to be around and she basically made me have issues with girls,of course I got over it eventually, with help from my family,but it took time. after that I just never actually liked any of the women I met. I figured that when I meet the right one it will hopefully fall into place.

I got on my black Ducati and sped off to school, before the rest of my family.

I parked got out all the stuff I needed and headed to english with Ms.V.

when I walked through the door I saw a girl sitting in the seat beside mine. I almost dropped my books and Ms.v chuckled at me, I swear I just fell in love. She was bent over a piece of paper drawing something, but I could see a slim curve figure, ccup, long legs. Silky thick straight pitch black hair was cascading down her back to her waist I could just see myself with my hand buried in that hair, whil I kissed her or while we…. Ok stop stop stop. I told myself.

She is the only woman I have ever been even remotly attracked to and I am starting to sound like a horny teenager for once in my life. I collected myself andmade my way over to me seat beside her and she looked up at me when I sat down.

I had to hold in my gasp when I saw her deep bright blue/silver eyes and I could barely manage not to get lost in them. 'hello im isabella swan, call me bella though please' she smiled at me as she said it. Bella, beautiful 'hello darlin, Jasper whitlock' I introduced myself to herwith a just smiled and nodded back to me then turned back to her drawing of a rose. I wanted to talk to her more, why do I have to be so anti social. I heard emmets voice and roses laugh and I saw her stiffen.

I looked at her curiously as she put a finger to her lips, indicating to me and ms v to not say anything. She got up and walked to the door and waited. When emmet walked through the door she yelled his name loudly, and he screamed like a girlmaking her laugh, god im such a moron, how can you fall inlove in under 20 min. I don't even care, aslong as it's with her.

I then saw rose and she froze when she saw bella, and I was about to get up thinking that she was going to chew her out for scaring her boyfriend when she tackled bella into a hug asking her why she is here and demanding answers.i sat there shocked that they both knew her yet I havnt even heard of her, they knew her this whole time and havent bothered to introduce us, okay not their fault you're a love struck boy jas, calm down. I told myself. I looked up and saw emmen getting ready to give her a bear hug and she gulped and hopped over the desks and ran behind me.

She grabbed onto my shoulders and I never wanted to her to let go. 'help me' she pleaded to me. I looked into her eyes and said 'anytime Darlin' I saw the others freez when they heard my voice. I watched amused as they stared jaw dropped and wide eyed. They have never heard me talk to anyone like that, I never say darlin to anyone, but bella is my darlin. Okay cheesey I know, but like I said im love struck. 'whats up with them?' she whispered into my ear and I almost moaned from it like the hormone driven boy I seem to be all of a suddden. 'nothin darlin, don't worry bout it' I said back to her.' She poked emmet and they exchanged hugs, making me shocked at her sheer strength.


End file.
